


All I’m doing is standing still

by darkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Here’s some angst guys, M/M, My proof reader said she cried, so good luck I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: No summary





	All I’m doing is standing still

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings   
> Blood it’s not graphic though   
> I mean someone dies

My head plummets and spins, my whole world, my life just collapsing and taking up my field of vision.  
It flashes before my eyes.   
His eyes locked onto mine.   
Hand in hand.  
Patton and Logan sitting across from us at the table.   
A nice meal filled with laughs and happiness.   
Him not letting me pay the bill.   
Getting in the car and me putting on music I know he loves.  
Him singing his heart out.   
We were right above a bridge.   
The car hitting us.   
Spinning out into the water.   
Cutting his seatbelt.   
Pulling him out of the car.   
Dragging him up to the surface.  
Him staining the water with his blood.   
Pulling him onto the sand.  
CPR.   
The sirens.  
Calling Patton.   
Riding to the hospital.   
The blood staining the sheets on the stretcher.   
Patton sobbing.   
Silent tears flowing down Logan’s face.   
The news I knew would come but hurt just as much when I heard it aloud.   
The ocean water not being the only water that wet my clothes.   
Patton hugging me and sobbing.   
The doctors sympathetic glance.   
Going home.   
Looking at all the photos of us.   
Holding the clothes he’d been so proud he made himself.   
Sleeping.   
Living through the whole thing again.  
Waking up with tears in my eyes and his name in my throat.   
Logan coming over the next day.   
Telling me it’s ok to cry.   
Feeling numb.   
Thinking about how only the day before he was running on the beach.   
Smiling at me.   
Laughing at Patton’s dad jokes.  
His bright purple headphones on his dresser.   
The hoodie he stitched himself.   
The purple beanie with his name on it.   
His name being said to me.   
Patton and Logan moving around the house.   
And all I’m doing  
is standing still.

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s not clear Roman is narrating the story and Virgil died in the crash
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
